


I got your spider

by Taekwondo_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Torture, tony stark will do whatever it takes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondo_Queen/pseuds/Taekwondo_Queen
Summary: Tony Stark broke into the raft and freed his friends after an alien invasion and the world sees just how much they need the avengers. Peter’s aunt died in the invasion and has been living with the avengers ever since. Until, that is, Ross decides to ruin everything.Peter is in the raft and the avengers are on the wrong trail. Tony will do everything he can to he can get his kid back. But when he does get him back a year later, it is no longer his kid. It is Ross’s.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark smiled at the Avengers while they ate a Saturday morning breakfast, his eyes lingering on Peter. He talked and talked and talked so much that Tony thought his vocal cords would break. Steve came up to him as he was making his coffee.

”Glad to see that you have somebody close to your heart,” Steve whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear.

”Who?” Tony already knew.

”Don’t even act like that. We all love Peter, but you seem to have something special with him,” Tony couldn’t deny that. He was about to agree when there was a loud bang and smoke.

”Everybody get down!” Tony didn’t know who yelled it, but he didn’t argue it either. He heard screams, grunts and kicks, but couldn’t see through the smoke.

”Friday, what’s going on?”

”At least a dozen men have broken in. They all resemble the hydra symbol,” Tony was simply shocked. How could they get in? The smoke didn’t stop coming, but everything seemed to be quiet in a few minutes.

”Are they gone?” Steve was heard through the smoke and heavy breathing.

”I think so. Friday, get this smoke out of here,” Tony heard the ventilation system going and everything was clear in a few seconds.

”Is everybody okay?” Natasha asked as they got up. Tony heard mumbles of yes all around, but not the one voice he tried to hear.

”Hey kid, you okay?” Tony got a reply, but from Friday.

”He does not appear to be in the building sir,” What little mumbling there was stopped instantly and was replaced with shocked expressions which quickly turned to anger. They all suited up and looked to see if there was any signs of hydra or Peter, but they came up empty handed. Tony had so much anger in him now, he could hardly stand it. He was going to find his kid, no matter the cost.

 

 

”Hey kid, you awake in there?” Ross tapped on the cell that held Peter inside of it. He had a shock collar on, as well as a custom made muzzle. He was strapped in a contraption like a dentists chair with a special straight jacket that covered Peter’s entire body except for his head. He opened his eyes, confused, but then it all came back to him. He started moving around but was quickly shocked with much more electricity than needed. He quieted down and his gaze met Ross’s.

”Glad to see you’re awake in there. In case you are wondering, you are in the raft, and will always be. No use trying to break out, that is specially designed to keep the likes of you in check. The accords were peace and justice to all, but your little family just was to selfish, so I am returning the favor. Each day there will be special experiments, just for the added flair,” Ross grinned evilly at Peter, who tried to make some noise, but failed because of the muzzle.

”Well then Peter, we better get started. Welcome to hell,”


	2. Chapter 2

The team walked back into the tower, defeated. It had been a week since Peter was taken and Tony was a wreck. Instead of coffee, he started drinking alcohol and the team couldn’t stop him. They had just infiltrated another base without any luck. Tony just walked in and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started drinking, not caring what the others said. Natasha walked over to him and was about to soothe him when there was another bang, similar to the one last week. Only this time, Friday cleared up the smoke faster and they saw the hydra men.

Eventually, the avengers overpowered them and stopped them from getting away this time. Tony put on his nanotech suit and walked over to them, anger in his eyes.

“Where is he?” Nobody stopped him as he went towards the one of the three that seemed to be the leader.

“Who?” This only got the man a strong punch in the ribs, but he only smiled.

“Peter!” Tony gave him a few more punches until the man coughed up blood and smiled again.

“Oh, him. We came here to deliver him back to you,” Tony couldn’t help but feel hope in him again.

“Then where is he?” Steve asked the question they all were wondering. The man just smiled and pulled out a plastic bag that he threw to the floor. Before anyone could pick it up, all three started foaming at the mouth and died. Tony let out a yell of rage as his only way to Peter was now dead on the ground. He was about to punch the wall when he heard Wanda scream.

“No, nononono,” Wanda was chanting to herself, clearly in shock. Tony was confused until he saw the bag on the floor. He fainted from seeing the plastic bag full of ashes with the name peter on it. 

“Tony. Hey, Tony wake up,” Tony opened his eyes and immediately recognized the medical wing. Bruce was shining a flashlight in his eyes. Tony remember as soon as he woke up what he saw.

“Tony, you feeling okay?” Bruce asked nervously.

“What was in that bag? Was it really Peter? Is he really…” Tony broke off in a sob as he pictured Peter’s lifeless body. He looked into Bruce’s eyes and he could instantly tell something was off.

“What is it? What aren’t you telling me?” Tony stared holes into Bruce.

“We did a DNA scan on the ashes in the bag,” Bruce instantly became very interested in his hands.

“And?” Bruce instantly broke down into tears as he looked at Tony. The message became instantly clear to him.

“My kid’s gone,”

 

Ross gazed over at Peter, who looked like a completely different person. He never left the chair because tubes gave him his nutrients, food, and water, but only enough to survive, and this made it so he didn’t have to use the bathroom. His face was a bloodied, mangled mess and the top of his straight jacket was burnt from all the shocks that he had received. Ross took out a knife and made a gash in Peter’s arm that was chained down to the side of the chair and not restrained by the jacket. Peter’s scream was interrupted by a guard who came in at the moment.

“It is done. The blood that we took from him caused the ashes to be an exact match,” Ross smiled at this.

“Excellent. You hear that, Pete? Nobody’s coming for you. You are stuck here for good,” Peter let the tears fall freely now. He screamed as a syringe was injected in his arm to make his bones feel like fire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will mainly focus on Peter. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns just what his life will be like now on.

Ross seemed to get bored after Peter screamed for what must have been the 100th time that day.

”I’m done for today. Restrain him,” The guard nodded and went towards the crying Peter. He carefully unlocked the metal restraints on the arms of the chair and rolled down the blue straight jacket sleeves to cover up his bloodied and bruised arms. He locked his arms back in place much harder then he needed to, but he didn’t care. He then went to Peter’s legs and repeated the process. Before the guard left he took one, good look at the restrained, crying kid covered in blood and a muzzle. When the guard left, it was just Peter. He felt like he was on fire but kept crying anyways. 

He had only been there 9 days but that was enough. He wanted to be back home with Mr. Stark and Steve and Natasha and never get hurt again. He would do anything if it meant going back home. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his neck being electrocuted, again. By the time it went off, there was a video on the tile above Peter. It was a scene that he knew very well, the living room. The bottom corner said that this was live, but none of them looked said. They looked happy, joyously happy. Peter thought they would be sad for losing him, but now he knew that he was wrong. Tony finally spoke up.

”God, it feels so good to not have to babysit anymore,” Peter was thoroughly confused and just watched the video.

”Yeah. We no longer have that dumb kid trailing us around,” Bruce said and the others all agreed. 

“Hope they made him suffer,” Natasha added into the conversation.

”iI think I am going to burn all of my pictures of him tonight. We can have a big bonfire and throw away anything of his big enough to burn,” The others started cheering at this. Tony shushed then by walking to the cupboard and pulling something out. It was the #1 dad mug that Peter had gotten Tony on Father’s Day. Tony smashed it on the ground, turning it to pieces.

”Can’t believe he thought that he actually had a family here!” Wanda yelled out and the others roared with laughter. 

“If I ever see him again, I am going to hit him into tomorrow!” Tony yelled out and that was where the screen went dark. Peter’s face was completely wet now. That couldn’t be real, that just couldn’t. But the more that he thought of it, the more he realized that it was true. He continued to sob until he got a long shock for making to much noise. Peter didn’t know when, or how, but he eventually went to sleep.

 

 

Peter woke up to a long electric shock that lasted for a full minute. When it ended and his breathing returned to normal, he looked to see Ross smirking at him.

”Looks like somebody is awake. Did you enjoy the video last night?” Peter's eyes suddenly stung with unshod tears. How could he forget? Peter tried to mumble something but all that earned him was another shock.

”What did I tell you about talking Peter? In case you were wondering, that was all real. We hacked into their cameras and got the video. It was live as well. Don’t you see? You are just an inconvenience, but I will change that,” Ross smiled as a guard wheeled in the table full of equipment and set Peter up for today’s session 

 

 

That was the routine for Peter. Wake up from shock, have a session for 6 hours, get wrapped up again, watch another video, go to sleep. It went on like that for 2 months now, and Peter just wanted to be dead. Since his capture, he had never gotten out of the chair once and had never spoken. Making a noise, even screaming now, got him shocked. The videos was the worst part, because it really made Peter feel depressed. The only people he thought he had, and he didn’t even have them. This was how it had been, until one night the video was different.

It started in the living room, like always.

”Hey Guys, guess what!” Tony yelled out and caught the other avengers attention.

”What?” Bruce called out.

”Peter is still alive! The ashes were a fake!” Tony yelled out and looked at all of their shocked expressions. Peter finally felt hope because this meant that then they would come, he would be free.

”Where is he?” Natasha asked.

”He’s in the raft,” Tony said and Natasha started to cry.

”I thought we finally got rid of him! Now we have to get him back?” Natasha yelled through the tears. Everybody seemed the same way.

”No, we don’t have to get him. I mean, nobody else knows he's alive” Tony grinned, and soon, everybody caught on. The video cut out and all Peter could see was his reflection. His wet reflection. Peter cried himself to sleep. Quietly, he hated getting shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark and the other Avengers try to cope with Peter’s “death”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thanks for all the kudos! I love ya guys. Also, the videos were fake!

“Tony,” Steve tried to comfort the crying man. Of all the men who could cry, he never pictured in a million years that it would be Tony. Tony wasn’t listening, he just kept drinking straight from the bottle. They had just come back from the funeral, and Tony looked like a mess. He hadn’t shaven since Peter went missing, and hadn’t slept since he found out he was dead. He remember two days ago, how he had thought that Peter could still be found. He was such an idiot, of course hydra would kill him! They didn’t care if he was a kid! Tony tried to get the images of Peter being tortured out of his mind. Since there was no actual body, he would never know. Steve gave up on him and went to his own room, but it was just so... quiet. Bruce shut himself in the lab, Natasha was burning out her anger in the training room, Clint kept gazing at photos of his kids, Wanda had been crying since they found the ashes, and Steve couldn’t pull his eyes from the family portraits. 

Everyone in them was smiling, but the biggest was Peter. He had that large grin that was so big his mouth looked sore. Steve looked at a photo from before Peter. The smiles were not as bright and some were not there at all. That was a miracle. But, like all miracles, he had to go.

 

 

Tony was crying and crying so much, he didn’t notice the other avengers leave until Friday said something about a mission.

”Why didn’t they take me?” Tony choked out.

”They believed it would be best. Sir, you appear to have two visitors. Michelle Jones, or MJ, and Ned Leeds,” Tony told Friday to let them in. They were some of the only connections to Peter left, after all. Tony left his vodka and walked down to greet them, but they were a sad sight. MJs face was red and her eyes were puffy and Ned looked the same, but MJ more so. Tony opened his arms and MJ came into them, choking out sob after sob. Not to long passed and Ned joined in, and so did Tony. The avengers came home to the three of them crying on the floor.

 

 

The ride in the quinjet was silent. No more little spider to cheer them up. Wanda kept crying, but then broke the silence.

”Remember when we first met Peter?” Wanda managed to choke out. They smiled at the memory, how could they forget? It was during the jailbreak on the raft. There was cap, tony, Rhodey, Natasha, all of the avengers who were free. But there was a new one there, a red and blue one. When they had all been broken out and were on the quinjet to Wakanda, Sam finally spoke up.

”Who’s the new one?” 

“Spiderman,” The red and blue superhero said.

”More like Spiderboy,” Tony called out and Spiderman laughed, but everybody else was thoroughly confused. When Spiderman noticed this, he pulled off his mask to reveal a 15 year old kid. There were audible gasps at the sight of somebody so young being so strong. Scott found his voice first.

”You’re Spiderman? I almost killed you!”

”Nah, I’m alright. The worst I got was a black eye, but that didn’t last long,” Peter kept on talking the whole way back, and everybody listened. It was impossible to not fall in love with the kid. Thinking of that memory now hurt, yet they knew they had to hold onto Peter as best they could. When they got back they found Tony, MJ, and Ned crying on the floor. When the avengers entered the door, they stood up and wiped their noses and eyes. Nobody said anything until Friday called out.

”Sir, you are being invited to a video chat by Nick Fury,”

”Project it on the main screen,” No sooner had he said that, Fury’s face appeared on the screen.

”Tony, I heard about the kid. I’m sorry,” 

“What do you want,” Tony had heard enough of all that by now. Nick cut right to the chase.

”Pete wasn’t killed by hydra,”

”What?”

”He was killed by Ross and his men. It is expected that he will try to get revenge on you by taking you out one by one. You need to find him and stop him before this happens. Got it?” The room was shocked, but it quickly turned to anger. Tony hung up on him and his face was red, but he wasn’t the only one.

”Suit up. I want to find him and kill him,” Nobody argued with Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and the avengers find Ross at the raft.

1 year later

Tony had a fire in his eyes that could not be extinguished by anything other than Ross’s blood. He took his kid from him, so he will take his life from him. Everybody was like this now, angry at Ross for taking away the very important thing that they cared about. Tony had finally learned that Ross was on the raft. Ironic, isn’t it? Hiding away there, being a coward.

”Tony, you sure he is there?” Somebody called out to him.

”Positive,” The quinjet finally landed and they all got out, looking at the raft.

”Let’s go avenge our spider,”

 

 

Peter whimpered with pain, which was the closest thing to screaming that he could do. Ross got out a torch and burnt Peter’s arm, but didn’t remove it. He just kept burning and burning until the skin started to blister, and then Ross moved until all four of his limbs were red and blistered. His arms and legs looked had been broken once a week and they each healed wrong, but who cared? In his time there, Peter had not moved, talked, showered, changed, eat, or go to the bathroom. He forgot what food tasted like and what it was like to walk. He wondered what his voice sounded like, he had forgotten. 

Peter’s soft curls were now a long and greasy mess that touched his chin and stuck there because of the grease. He closed his eyes as the most immense pain filled him via serum. He couldn’t scream, yell, flinch, or move with pain, he could only close his eyes and pray to be woken from his nightmare. The videos only got worse. They got rid of everything that was Peter’s and even Ned and MJ joined in with them. Tony had Friday erase everything even remotely related to Peter. They once even said that they wished they were the ones who could beat him up.

Ross decided to continue to electrocute him, which didn’t help his burnt skin. When it finally stopped, a guard wrapped Peter up again. Ross pushed one final serum into Peter, his least favorite one. This made him unconscious to anything but pain, such immense pain that a little bit more would kill him. He would be like that for 5 hours, only able to feel pain and not see, hear, or do anything else. Ross pushed in the needle and Peter’s breathing quickened. Before he pushed the plunger, he whispered to Peter.

”This time, I want you to scream through the whole thing,” Peter felt relieved at this, until the plunger was pushed.

 

 

Ross threw away the syringe and turned to the guard.

”Is my transport ready?” 

“Yes sir. Leave as soon as you wish,”

”And the avengers are here now?”

”Almost through the door, sir,” 

“Wonderful, now the real fun begins,” He smiled as the screaming started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The avengers deal with the shock of finding Peter alive, but that is merely the beginning.

The avengers had just finished getting through the door when the screams started. They sounded like nails on a chalkboard and the voice they belonged to was scratchy and sore. 

“Who is that?” Sam called out.

”I don’t know, but it will be Ross soon. Cap, Natasha, Sam, you go help that person. Wanda, Rhodey, and I will get the bastard who ruined our lives,” They nodded and ran in the different directions. When Tony’s group got to where Ross was supposed to be, they were surprised and angry to see that he had already left. Tony was about to scream loud enough to drown out the other screams when his com went on.

”Tony, you need to see this,” The com cut out and the three ran off to the direction of the screams. Tony barged in through the doors when he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Peter, locked in a chair and a straight jacket, screaming, clearly in pain.

”How is this possible?” Tony had to shout above the screams. His eyes just stayed on the kid.

”I don’t know, can you open the door?” Tony didn’t need to be asked twice. He ran to the panel and had the door open in seconds. He walked over on shaky legs to his kid. When he put his hand on Peter’s head, his screams ceased immediatly, but he was clearly still in pain.

”He... he's alive?” Wanda broke the silence.

”Yes. Which means... Ross faked his death,” Steve said, and at that same moment, they all wanted to kill Ross more than anything else in the world.

”He has been here for a year with that monster? Look at him!” Natasha yelled out and Tony did. Peter’s face was covered in blood and bruises and he had a muzzle on him. His hair was very greasy and stuck to his face. He wore a straight jacket that restrained his legs and arms and the neckline was burnt from the shock collar. As soon as Tony noticed that he got back in his suit and ripped it off of Peter’s neck. His neck was red, burnt, and raw. Tony couldn’t believe it. His kid was alive the whole time, but only in the worst of conditions. 

Tony broke off the restraints holding him in the chair, but not the jacket. Taking it off could make things much worse. He couldn’t take the tubes out either, so he had to carry his kid out along with several machines. The avengers just stared at the kid, who was still clearly in pain. Nobody said a word as they helped wheel along the tubes and such as Tony held the kid close to his chest. Once the kid was safely laid down in the quinjet did Tony finally speak.

”Friday, tell Bruce to get ready for immediate medical care and get us back home as fast as you can,” friday agreed and the rest of the ride back was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out just what Peter has been through

As soon as the quinjet landed, Bruce came out with the medical team. All of the avengers (except for Tony, he was still with Peter) came out with shocked faces.

”Is it Tony? What happened to him?” The avengers could only point towards the quinjet door and the medical team rushed in. 

“Quick, help him!” Tony shouted out and what Bruce saw made him gasp.

”He... he’s alive?” 

“I’ll explain later, but help him! He is in pain!” The team quickly went over and put the kid on a gurney and carried him out with the medical equipment. He was taken right to the med bay and the avengers quickly followed.

”Friday, tell Ned and MJ to come over here as soon as they possibly can,” 

“Yes sir,” The med team was currently trying to figure out what the tubes were for and how they could replicate them.

”Okay, what the hell is going on?” Sam said the thing on everybody’s mind.

”He was alone... with Ross... in pain... I failed him,” Tony started crying, which is a strange sight to see from him.

”We all did,” Natasha started crying as well. There was none of that “it wasn’t your fault,”. They were way past that as they looked at the kid trying not to squirm in pain. They continued crying as Bruce walked out.

”What’s the report?” Steve asked him.

”I will tell you that after you explain what is going on,” No use denying him.

”We broke into the raft to find Ross. He was gone, but Peter was in there, screaming as loud as he could. He was there for a year without anybody, only Ross and pain,” Steve reported solemnly. 

“Well, the report isn’t good. We have replicated the tubes so that we can take off the jacket and assess his injuries. We will be cutting it open in a few minutes,” As soon as Bruce finished saying that, Ned and MJ flew through the door.

”What is it, what happe... OH MY GOD!” MJ all but yelled as she saw Peter on the table. Ned looked at his friend with hope in his eyes. Tony filled them in on what happened and Bruce announced they were going to cut open the jacket as soon as he finished. They all watched as the jacket fell away to reveal Peters boxers and broken body. His arms and legs lacked the muscle he once had and every single bone in his body was visible. His limbs had clearly been broken multiple times because they all stuck out at weird angles since they healed wrong and they had the nastiest burns on them.

There were more cuts, bruises, and scars on his body then Tony could count. There were several marks where a syringe had clearly gone in and his body was covered in his blood. The avengers were all silent and shocked when they saw his broken body. One of the doctors took some blood and ran a quick test on it to see why he was in pain like that. Bruce walked out again.

”He has a drug in him that will last 3 more hours. It causes immense pain and makes him conscious to only the pain, nothing else. We are about to go into surgery. We have to give him some stitches and put on a special lotion for the burns and reset his bones by rebreaking them. He has not eaten, gone to the bathroom, drank anything, walked, or even talked for a year, which means he is in a very bad state and will have trouble doing those things,” Bruce announced as they brought him into the surgery room. Nobody stopped Tony from following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up and the real nightmare begins

It had been four hours since the surgery started and nobody said a thing. Until, that is, Tony came out.

”Come on, he is about to wake up and we should all be there to see him.” Everybody followed Tony into the large room that Peter occupied. They positioned themselves around the bed and just stared at him, unable to look away. He had several casts and stitches, plus this weird cotton looking thing around his neck, probably from the electrocution. He had been cleaned and washed up so now his curls were soft and his skin looked better, yet still had rashes and bruises. He had on a heart monitor that beeped steadily, and it was clear he was waking up.

”Bet he can’t wait to see us.” 

 

 

 

Peter woke up, but his eyes were still closed. He heard the beeping from the tubes, but his surroundings felt different. He could still feel the straightjacket and collar, but they felt different, almost... soft? Peter had forgotten what soft felt like, it had been so long. He didn’t feel his hair sticking to his face and not as grimy. The weirdest part was that he felt... weird. He couldn’t feel pain so something was definitely wrong. He decided to do it like ripping off a bandaid, all at once, so he quickly opened his eyes and gasped.

 

 

They all watched Peter open his doe eyes and saw as they filled with shock. Tony smiled.

”Oh Peter.” He reached out to touch him but Peter scrambled away, falling out of the bed. He welcomed the pain since it was the only thing that was normal now. He started to crawl away from the bed, but felt somebody grab his leg as the team surrounded him.

”Not again! Go away!” Peter felt strange talking, and he did his best at yelling.

”Pete, it’s us!” Tony sounded frantic as he tried to snap the boy out of... whatever this was.

”Not again! Not again!” He just kept on his yelling as Tony cradled him in his arms, almost gasping at how light he was, but Peter kept on going frantic.

”Petey, it’s us, you’re off the raft.” Tony tried to soothe him as the others looked on in shock.

”Take me back to the raft!” As silent as it was, it made everybody stare in shock. Peter gazed at the faces of people who he once loved, and he thought had loved him.

”What?” Tony asked, wondering why he had said that. Peter just glared with all he was worth.

”Don’t act! I know what you have been saying about me while I was at the raft! Ross showed me!”

”Petey, whatever it was that he showed you, it was all fake.” Natasha tried to stroke his hair, something he loved her doing, but this time jerked his head back but winced at the pain from his neck.

”No it wasn’t! Don’t try to pretend, I know that you never cared about me. Heck, you hated me! I will not burden you anymore. I know that I was never useful here, the only place I was useful was the raft!” Peter had hate burning in his eyes, hate for them.

”Sweetie, you were tortured there. You mean a lot to us, we love you.” Wanda tried to calm him down but only succeeded in making him more upset. He punched Tony in the chest. It was not the strength of the punch, as there was none, but the shock that he did it in the first place that made Tony drop him from shock. Peter didn’t seem fazed from the pain as several of his stitches broke and started to bleed. He kept trying to crawl to the door, but it felt so unnatural to him. He gripped the wall and tried to stand up, but he had no muscle in his legs, just bones that couldn’t support his weight as he fell over in a heap, unconscious.

”Peter.” Tony was the only one to say something as he walked over on shaky legs to where his kid lay and picked him up. He handed him to Bruce as everybody stood quietly, shocked. The silence was broken as Tony sunk down on his knees and sobbed.

”What did Ross do?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers try to calm down Peter, but Ross won’t let them.

Tony woke up, shaking, from his nightmare. He silently cursed to himself as he noticed that the noise he made woke Peter up. He took a deep breath and got ready for what the others had discussed.

” Hey Pete, it’s me, Tony.” Peter just turned his head and gazed at Tony with empty eyes, then looked to Tony’s left at the water pitcher and glass.

”I got that for you buddy, here.” Tony poured the water into the glass as steady as he could and handed it to his kid. Peter took the glass, but it started shaking in his hand. Tony suddenly realized with a twist in his gut that Peter couldn’t support the weight. He grabbed the glass and lifted it to Peter’s mouth. He started to gag as the water gently dripped into his throat, but he kept on drinking until the glass was empty. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of water.

”So... long...” 

“Since what?”

”Water.” Tony understood with another twist of his gut as he remembered all of those tubes he had hooked on.

”Peter, you’re home. You’re safe.” Tony gently gripped his hand as tears slipped from his eyes.

”I won’t stay.” Peter had so little emotion in his eyes that Tony felt his heart break for the millionth time.

”Yes you will, I won’t let Ross get to you again.” 

“No, you won’t let me stay.” Tony felt his gut twist into a knot.

”Of course I will, I love you.” He pulled his kid up and hugged him, but Peter was just limp and didn’t respond. When did he break?

”You don’t have to pretend, Ross showed me what you had said while I was gone. I get it, none of you loved me, nobody does.” Tony felt guilty as he wished for Peter to start crying, but anything was better than his empty, staring eyes.

”Kid, whatever it was that Ross showed you, it was fake.” Peter turned his head to meet Tony’s eyes.

”Really?” His voice made Tony’s already broken heart shatter like glass.

”If it wasn’t, would we have gone to rescue you?” Tony’s heart seemed to fix again as his kid leaned up and wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

After a week in the medbay, Peter was finally aloud to leave and see the others. Tony was the only one aloud to stay with him so as to not overwhelm him. All of the avengers, including Ned and MJ, stood with anticipation in the living room, staring at the elevator as it opened. Inside of it was a sight that they had all missed, Peter. He still had some stitches in and casts on. He was in a wheelchair and hospital gown. He was so skinny he could have passed off as a skeleton. His eyes were empty and his lips were a firm line.

But he was alive.

MJ, Wanda, and several others started to tear up as Tony wheeled the spider into the center of the room. He didn’t smile and jump for joy. He didn’t start talking and never stop. He didn’t try to get out of the wheelchair and reach the others. He just stared with empty eyes at a distant spot.

”Pete?” Every head turned to Wanda as she spoke around the lump in her throat. Peter opened his mouth but was cut off by a large amount of smoke that filled the room and knocked everybody out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross just can’t leave Peter alone, can he?

Everybody woke up at about the same time, a bit hazy at first, but they eventually saw the picture before them. Ross and his men were in the middle of the living room and everybody else was cuffed on the couches, with a straight jacket for Wanda. Peter was right next to Ross and it was clear they had recently hurt him. His casts were off and his stitches were taken out and his wrists and ankles were cuffed to the wheelchair by vibranium cuffs.

”Let him go you bastard!” Tony yelled what everyone seemed to be thinking. Ross just ignored them and kneeled in front of Peter who was clearly scared.

”You lied to me. All of those videos were fake.” Ross just laughed.

”No they weren’t. How do you know they were fake?” 

“Prove they were real, then.” Ross disappeared from view and came back with something in his hands. He dropped it on the ground. It was the #1 dad mug Peter had gotten Tony, the one Peter had seen him smash. Tony had smashed it after his anger got the best of him. Peter shook as he looked up at Tony.

”You lied. You said they were fake.”

”They were.”

”No they weren’t! I saw you smash that mug, Ross showed me!” Peter was crying now. Ross leaned down and started to smooth Peter’s hair.

”See, they never wanted you, but I do. Will you come with me?” 

“Then why did they get me if they don’t want me?”

”They didn’t know you were there, they wanted to see if you were finally useful. But you aren’t, you are just a useless, worthless creature. Why don’t you come with me so they don’t have to slave over you anymore?” Peter gazed up at Tony.

”I will take care of myself, I won’t be a burden. I promise.”

”Peter, a burden is all you are good at being. Come on, let’s go.” With that, Ross grabbed onto the wheelchair and wheeled Peter to the elevator as the avengers screamed and yelled. But it was too late, he was gone. The silence in the room was interrupted by Tony who was now sobbing.

”This is all my fault. If only I hadn’t smashed the mug.” He cried until there was a click. All of the cuffs unlocked at the same time and Wanda’s straight jacket unfastened. Tony entered his suit and quickly flew. To where, after his kid. But it had been to long, his kid was gone again.

 

 

Peter was wheeled into the van harshly, but he didn’t care. Tony never had loved him, he was just a burden. Peter looked up to Ross.

”What now?”

”I have no more use for you, so no use lugging around dead weight. I will let you go in a few more miles.” Ross spoke before a syringe entered Peter’s arm and he blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to escape his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I was on vacation. Also, don’t really know how this is going to end up so leave your ideas in he comments. Enjoy!

Peter opened his eyes, but his eyesight was blurry. It took him a minute to remember everything. Why had he ever trusted Tony? All he did was cause pain, even if he doesn’t make weapons anymore. Steve and Bucky, they have hurt so many people for no reason! Bruce, he would hurt anybody, even someone he loved. Natasha was a Russian spy who has hurt who knows how many people. Clint fought his own friends on several occasions and Wanda had almost helped to end the world! If that shows that they didn’t care about him, what did?

He realized that he was in a dump near a city. Queens, but he hardly remembered what his home looked like. 

“I have to get away before the avengers find me!” He didn’t know if he said that out loud or in his head, but the avengers would try to get him out of the way now that they knew he knew that they wanted to hurt him! All those times the videos showed the avengers wishing they were the ones hurting him, or even killing him, proved they would do it now.

He tried to stand up, but his legs couldn’t support his weight. He decided to crawl on all fours, but that in itself was torture. He wandered around a bit before he collapsed.

 

 

How the hell could he let this happen? He already let his kid get taken away once and now it had happened again by the same evil man!

“Tony, you okay?” Steve came through on the com.

”No I am most definitely not okay right now! My kid has just been taken by the same man who took him before and I couldn’t stop it! Worst of all, he thinks that we hate him now! So no, I am not okay!” Tony yelled so loud he didn’t need the com.

”Wait, I hear something.” Wanda closed her eyes and the room got quiet.

”What?” Natasha spoke up.

”Peter, he is in a dump outside of Queens!” She didn’t even finish her sentence before the jet made its way to Peter.

 

 

”Hey kid, you with me?” Peter slowly came into consciousness. He saw a pair of blue eyes above his. A year ago he would have shot up, but that required energy. Peter opened his eyes and took note of his surroundings. He was in a broken down trailer that had the basic necessities and a mini television. He was on a mattress with a thin blanket on him and a man caressed his head. He had black hair and looked 30.

”Thank God! I saw you unconscious outside, I was worried you might be dead. I’m Jerry.”

”Peter.” Peter closed his eyes, the smallest things made him tired.

”Peter, who did this to you? You’re a kid, what madman did this?!” Jerry had anger in his voice. Peter just realized that the tv was on.

He pointed a finger at the picture of the avengers on the screen. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jerry never had any family. His parents died when he was young and he had to drop out of school to make money. He never had a wife or kids because he would never be able to provide for them, he lived in a dump after all! But he always wanted a family. That was the only way that he could explain the feeling he had when he found that kid, Peter, barely alive. It felt as though god was saying to look after the poor, terrified kid. That was the only way he could explain.

And how he could explain his hate for the avengers.

The avengers protected people. How could they hurt an innocent little kid? Peter passed out after he pointed his finger at the screen, and Jerry knew the avengers would be back for him. He couldn’t go to the authorities, they would never believe a man like him, and he couldn’t just toss the kid outside and say good luck. The kid couldn’t walk or talk! So Jerry got a makeshift bed made next to his, which had Peter on it. That would be his from now on, Peter would have the real bed. And Jerry swore to himself that he would get revenge on the avengers.

He didn’t know how, but he would kill every last one of them.

 

 

”Where is he!?” Tony all but yelled. They had been looking for his kid for a few hours and nothing showed up.

”We’re trying, we really are.” Steve tried to calm Tony down, but that had not worked for the many times he had said it. All Tony could think was of all the ways his kid had been tortured or could be tortured right now. Many images swam through his head, when he saw Peter on the raft, when he first woke up and was scared, the look on his face when Ross had him in the wheelchair, and when he saw the mug. That hurt the most, the look of hate and betrayal printed on his face.

”Hey! I think I got a location on Ross!” Tony didn’t know who shouted but he didn’t care.

”Come on, let’s go!” Tony rushed out the door but was stopped by Steve.

”It might be a trap.” Steve tried to stop a struggling Tony. “You don’t understand...”

”No, you don’t understand! How could you? He was MY kid, and now he is gone and he hates me and he could be getting tortured right now! I lost him before and I will not lose him again! Ross might be the only way to get my kid back, so I don’t care if it is a trap! Not when anything could be happening to my kid!” Tony lost it completely. He used the stunned shock of Steve to run to the quinjet and get his son back.


	13. Chapter 13

The quinjet landed outside of the warehouse that supposedly had the location of Ross. They all had their gear on and stood patiently as the door opened.

”Now then, here’s the plan. I will go...” Steve never got to finish as Tony pushed him into the wall of the quinjet and rushed out. He blasted a hole through the building and took in the darkness of the warehouse. Then the screams came.

”Peter.” Tony could tell he was in pain and being tortured by that bastard Ross. He followed the cries, but the place was a maze. After ten minutes, Tony came to a large steel door. He banged on it with all of his might, blowing it right off its hinges. But instead of seeing his kid, he saw Ross sitting in a chair with a tape recorder.

”Where is he!?” Tony punched him in the chest as Ross went flying back into the wall. Ross just smiled.

”He’s gone.”

”Where!?” Tony held him up by his shirt and held back the urge to choke the life out of him.

”I put him where all unused and worthless things go, the dump.”

 

 

”You okay, Pete?” Jerry watched as Peter tried using the canes. He would need them until he could walk all by himself. Peter collapsed again, panting. Jerry quickly picked him up and cradled him, taking him to the bed. He grabbed some food for Pete and brought it to him. It was hard trying to get the kid’s appetite back, but he would do whatever it took to get this kid well again and get his revenge on the avengers. Jerry looked at the clock, it was time for work, if that was what you could call it. He, ironically, was a garbage man. He looked back at Pete, but the kid was already sound asleep. He left a note and walked out to his job.

All Jerry ever had on his mind now was Pete. The kid wanted to be called that, it was the name that hurt the least. He kept thinking of how to get back at the avengers. The only answer he could think of was the vulture, but his weapons probably stopped being developed. Just like magic, he saw something glowing purple from inside of a trash heap. He cleared away the other things and pulled it out. It was one of vulture’s guns. Not two seconds before iron man touched down outside the trailer.

 

 

Tony had asked to go alone. The others stayed back there, arresting all of Ross’s men and Ross himself. Tony might still need Ross. Besides, death was too good for him. He carefully walked towards the trailer, FRIDAY had said that Peter’s heat signature was in there. He hoped that he was alone and some trash junkie hadn’t taken him. He opened the door and saw Peter asleep on a dirty mattress.

”Peter.” He went over to the kid and picked him up in both his arms. He turned around and walked out, with his eyes only on Peter. But, if he had moved them, he might have been able to see Jerry as he blasted Tony.


End file.
